1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stator, and more particularly to a rotating electrical machine with insulation paper inserted in slots.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2007-312549 and No. 2003-299289 disclose stators including an insulating cuff support that secures insulation between the coil and the stator core.
For example, the stator described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-135865 includes a stator core with a plurality of stator teeth formed on the inner peripheral surface, an annular cuff support provided on an end face of the stator core, and insulation paper inserted in slots each formed between the stator teeth. A coil is arranged in the slots.
In the stator described in JP 2014-135865 A, the ends of the insulation paper are held between the cuff support and the stator core. In the step of winding the coil through the slot, the cuff support may move slightly as an external force is applied to the cuff support. Then, the portion of the insulation paper held between the cuff support and the stator core may tear. If the insulation paper tears, the stator core is exposed through the insulation paper, and it becomes difficult to secure insulation between the coil and the stator core.